Dancer Problems
by brokensmiles143
Summary: The Miami Ballet Academy puts on the production of the Nutcracker every year. And instead of being the Sugar Plum Fairy, Ally Dawson is being casted in the Arabian dance. And a new part calls for a new partner right? Thats where Austin comes in. *Dedicated to URxGORGEx*


**First oneshot is dedicated to URxGORGEx Thanks for being such a dedicated reader too :D This is a dance themed oneshot, because I love dance, like a lot. Its about ballet too, and especially the Nutcracker. So if you don't know the story, which Im sure most of you do, then look it up, because its a really amazing ballet.**

**Ballet terms used:  
****Plié- Bending your knees  
****Passé- Standing on one leg and bending the other in which your foot is near the knee.  
****Piqué turn- Moving onto one leg on a straight leg, turning in the passé position.  
****Pas de deux- Partnering  
****Arabesque- Positioning your leg right behind you, lifted in the air  
****Pirouette- Turning in the passé position, a whirl  
****Grand jeté- A leap  
****Fouetté- Whipping action of your leg, positioned to the side, then into passé for the turn.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

As she finished her last plié, she looked out to her teacher with a smile on her face. Mrs. Harriet smiled and clapped at the ballerina's performance. "Brilliant as always Ally." Ally smiled in satisfaction as she bowed to her teacher goodbye, for her class was now over. She grabbed her bag and began walking out the door.

"Oh Ally sweetheart, can you please come here for a moment?" Mrs. Harriet motioned for her to come over to her. Ally made her way over to her prestigious teacher, who also happens to be the principal of this ballet school, the Miami Ballet Academy. Mrs. Harriet shuffled through her folders before looking up and smiling at the certain ballerina.

"As you know, the annual performance of the Nutcracker that this academy puts on is coming around the corner. And normally we would have you play the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy."

Ally nodded smiling. She is well known in her studio for being an amazing ballerina, liked by many people. She is in the professional level for MBA (Miami Ballet Academy) and is continuing to study here until she graduates from school in 7 months. She will then go study at Houston, for she already has received a scholarship for it.

For two years now, Ally has played the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker, being the amazing dancer that she is. She has already learned the part and her partner Nick has already learned the part of the Nutcracker Prince, so they were set for the performance.

"This year," Mrs. Harriet continued, "I have decided to give you the part of the female lead of the Arabian dance. I'm giving the Sugar Plum Fairy to Megan and Nick has the Nutcracker Prince once more."

Ally had rehearsed with Nick many times before, and when she said that she wouldn't be partners with him, she felt consumed with guilt and it was very upsetting for her. She smiled it off though, but then frowned once more.

"Now Ally, this is not a punishment. We have just decided that we need to switch roles once and a while. And, that you are a very graceful dancer, and we wanted to challenge you and have you perform something a little different this year, making it very remarkable for you last year here at MBA."

The Arabian dance is very professional actually, in the same level of professional as Mirlitons and the Sugar Plum Fairy. Arabian is more of a contemporary and mystical dance than the Grand Pas de Deux with the Prince, but it is still lovely.

"Wait, The Arabian dance is a Pas de Deux, so who's going to be my partner?" Mrs. Harriet clapped her hands together in excitement. "Well, we know that you are a professional dancer, so it is only fair that we have a professional male to accompany you right?" She nodded her head, slightly skeptical on what she was up to.

"I know you and Nick have been rehearsing so very much, but I promise you that you will like your partner. He is very professional and is from Houston, which is where you are going to study at after right?" Ally nodded once again and took a deep breath.

Its not like she could've refused to be in the Nutcracker this year. All the professional levels were required to participate. And Megan, her best friend, was going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy this year. Oh joy. She took a deep breath and faced her teacher.

"Fine." She breathed out.

**(Ally's POV)**

"I'm sorry Ally. Its all my fault, you've been rehearsing with Nick for months." My best friend Megan said as she bit into her tuna sandwich. We were eating at Panera before we had to get back to the studio for rehearsals. There was a Panera that was right across the street for the studio, and Megan and I go to it all the time. Same routine every time, Megan always got the tuna sandwich and the broccoli cheddar soup, and I got the Caesar salad and the grilled chicken Panini.

I shook my head. "Its okay Megan, its not like you purposely picked the part. Mrs. Harriet thinks that its best, so whatever." I waved it off as I took a forkful of salad into my mouth. "I just hope this guy that Mrs. Harriet brings in isn't some stuck up jerk from a fancy ballet studio." I take a bite of my bread and shake my head.

"You know how things are, he's called in to do an Arabian dance, and its usually some stuck up, cocky guy who couldn't care less about anyone else." Megan rolled her eyes at me and gave me a look.

"Yeah, but guys who do the Arabian dance are also some of the hottest guys ever! Remember Jess last year?" Jess was my old crush last year, he and Megan did the Arabian dance. She was always talking about how she thought he liked her, but it turned out that he had a girlfriend, so she was crushed. Needless to say, she liked guys.

"Ok Megan, even if he is hot, and he is nice, I won't date him. You know my policy, I don't date my partners. I like to keep things professional." I said, patting my napkin on the corners of my mouth. She gave me a look.

"By professional, you mean you don't like to have fun?" I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I just don't want some jerky, stuck up guy to be my partner and-"

"Well hello to you too." We both looked up from where we were sitting to see a tall blonde hovering over us. "May I sit?" I was about to protest but he had already gotten a chair and pulled it to the table.

He winked at Megan once, making her giggle, before directing his eyes towards me. "You're Ally right?" Before I had a chance to respond, he kept talking.

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. I'm supposed to be your partner for the Arabian dance this year. I looked for you at the studio, but I couldn't find you. Mrs. Harriet told me that you might be here, and here you are." He rambled on, taking one of our grapes and popping it into his mouth.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're from Houston?" I said unconvinced. He nodded, taking a sip of Megan's lemonade. "Yeah, being going there for about two years now."

He picked up my smoothie and began to take a sip before I yanked it out of his hands. "Ooh," He held up his hands in surrender, "A feisty one aren't we?" I smiled victoriously and nodded. "Don't worry," He put his lips close to my ear and whispered, "I like feisty girls."

Megan had her chin on her hand, looking over at Austin, smiling the entire time. "Well," he said, standing up, "This was fun." He smiled at Megan, and winked at me. "See you at the studio Dawson." And with that, he walked out of the bakery without another word.

* * *

"Have fun with Austin." Megan said as we entered the studio, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room where Austin was waiting. "Ok," I said, dropping my bag off to the side, "Let's get this over with."

"Whatever you say Dawson." I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned on the music as I got into position. Austin lifted me up into the air so that I was sitting on his shoulder. We danced along to the movements, each movement precise. As I stood in front of him and did my fouetté, I stopped so that I was facing him as I did a backbend, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I came back to a standing position and looked him in the eye.

His eyes were mysterious, the dark brown that had different levels of emotions in them. He seemed to be looking into mine also, his pupils moving around, searching within my eyes. Snapping back into reality, I slightly clear my throat, catching his attention. He takes one last look before looking away, mumbling. With the music still playing, I finish the dance, doing a pirouette into an arabesque.

As I do the last grand jeté, I turn to him and do a couple piqué turns into his arms, as he dips me, him looking down at me. I looked back up at him, both of us breathing heavily. His breathing seemed to calm down but his face seemed to get closer to mine.

His eyes as I mentioned before were so alluring and filled with emotion. It took all my strength to pull away from his stare, but I did it anyways. I clear my throat awkwardly and stand up, grabbing my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Um good job today." I say awkwardly. I walked over to the stereo and pulled out the CD. "Hey," Austin grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, "What was that about?" I faked my confusion and shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "Yeah you do," He got closer to me and backed me up against the wall. "Why'd you run away like that?" I looked away and bit my lip. I could run away again, but that wouldn't really help. I shook my head once more and looked him in the eye.

"Because this," I said, motioning towards the both of us," can't happen." His facial expression seemed to drop, and the space in between us seemed to get bigger. I picked up my floral bag and sling it over my shoulder. "We," I said, emphasizing 'we' ," can't happen." I walked out the door and straight to Panera for some comfort food.

* * *

"You turned him down?!" I nodded, eating my bag of chips. Megan gasped as she grabbed the bag of chips out of my hand, spilling half of the chips onto the floor. Yes, we were at Panera again, and yes, we did order the same menu. I stared at her astonished.

"What was that for?" She rolled her eyes and started to eat my chips. "You turned down a totally hot guy. That's like against the rules of dating." I grabbed my lemonade a took a sip.

"Well its perfectly fine along the lines of my rules." She gave me her famous 'are you kidding me' look. "Look Megan, I'm just not going to date him okay?"

She sighed and took a spoonful of soup. "Who said anything about dating him?" I looked at her in confusion. I tilted my head and tried to think, but it was too noisy. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff. I waved at Megan slightly before walking out the door, leaving my chicken Panini untouched.

I was back at the studio, practicing my fouettés. On my last couple pirouettés, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, helping me spin around. I landed in passé and pliéd before looking behind me. Austin stood there smiling sheepishly. I gave him a slight smile before he spoke.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I nodded hesitantly before taking my water and sitting down. "I didn't mean to come off like a jerky person to you." I shook my head. "You weren't jerky. Its just that I don't have for relationships. Especially not with my dance partners. I don't really like getting attached so much because I don't like to leave them behind."

I remembered back to that time where I was best friends with this guy David. We were like inseperable. But then the day I decided to move from New York to Miami, he was crushed. He cried for about two days straight before he gathered himself enough to say goodbye to me. But then he cried again. I felt so bad, and it carries on to today.

"And why are you going for me anyways? I mean there's a bunch of girls who would absolutely love to go out with you. Like Megan! Im sure she would love to date you. I mean have you seen her looking at you?" I give him a hopeful smile but he shrugs it off.

"Megan's not you. And I don't know, something about you is just really, attracting." He gives me a small smile, trying to make me smile. Which it did.

"Well, you're going to Houston next year right?" I nodded. "And I actually study at Houston. So we could see each other all the time!" His eyes were filled with joy, they twinkled like a little kid seeing fireworks for the first time. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean I guess, but I think the whole thing is," I look away from him, trying not to look him in the eye," I'm not ready for a relationship just yet." I looked back at him, but his eyes had dimmed down. He nodded though, giving me a bright smile.

"Well," He said, standing up and extending his arm towards me, " That doesn't mean that we can't go out for lunch right?" I made a cute thinking face while putting my finger to my chin. "I mean I guess. Where are we going?" I took his hand and stood up next to him.

"Panera of course." He said with a wink as he took my hand and walked both of us out the door.

**Ok, so according to me, the Arabian dance is the most romantic/sensual dance in the Nutcracker. There's just like so much tension that it was lik t. I also realize that That Dance hasn't had its last chapter right? So I'm working on that now, be patient little ones. :)**

**I kind of like this chapter/oneshot, but I kind of don't like the way it was written. I had this good idea for a dance themed story, but then it turned into this. Ugh. Well tell me what you think, hope you liked it URxGORGEx :D Thanks for being an amazing reader and reviewer xx**

**(1) Houston is a ballet academy in Texas, the Houston Ballet**.


End file.
